1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to washing and drying apparatus, such as dishwashers, and more specifically to means for exhausting moist air from the dishwashing chamber thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is desirable to prevent condensation of moisture on exposed surfaces from the air being discharged from a dishwashing chamber as during the drying cycle.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,213 of Albert T. Braga, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, one solution to this vexatious problem has been to provide for an air flow of dry ambient air superjacent the stream of moist air being discharged from the dishwasher chamber vent. The layer of the dry ambient air on top of the moist air prevents the moist air from impinging on the adjacent console and, thus, effectively prevents condensation of moisture from the moist air thereon.
It is further conventional to provide means for mixing dry ambient air with the moist air from the dishwashing chamber so as to reduce the tendency for condensation of the moisture on the console, or other surfaces impinged on by the discharged stream of moist air.